


You Don’t Remember, Do You?

by theEscapade



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nyssara, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theEscapade/pseuds/theEscapade
Summary: Nyssa sees Sara again for the first time since she was resurrected in the Lazarus Pit. Will Sara remember their time together?





	You Don’t Remember, Do You?

**Author's Note:**

> I read another fic similar to this a while back and thought I’d change it up a bit. I forgot who wrote it, but thanks to them for the idea. This is my first fic so please let me know how I did!

Her blonde hair glowed in the light of the moon like it had so many nights before. Gold and silver intertwined against the black of the night. I made my way towards her, stealthy and silent, yet with intentions of pure love, nothing more, nothing less.

I didn’t know what to feel; the aftershocks of feeling anything at all still lingered beneath my feet. ‘I shouldn’t be nervous’, I told myself, yet here I was, shaking, not because of the deathly cold air around me, but the fact that she wouldn’t remember.

She wouldn’t remember me. She _couldn’t_ remember me. Not after the waters of the Lazarus Pit wrestled her life back from death’s grip. I’ve done my best to let go of that moment… but I could never forget the look in her eyes. Icy blue yet filled with nothing but fire.

My love stood there, her gaze locked on the lights of the city she loved, but was kept from returning to, because of me. As much as I’d like to think I saved her, I was also the one who introduced her to a life she hated. She looked into the eyes of the devil, and she gave me her soul.

One more step, then another, and another… Out of nowhere my nose was met with the force of an elbow followed by a kick to my side. I fell to the ground and instinctively rolled away from my attacker before I found my bearings. Looking up at her now, seeing her beautiful face looking down on me, I froze. She used the skills I taught her to tackle me to the ground before pressing a blade to my throat.

“Who are you?”, she demanded, but I was still in awe at how her eyes could shine so bright in the dark.

I felt a sharp sting in my neck as she pressed the blade deeper into my skin.

“Who are you!”

It was clear to me that this was the last time she would ask.

“Nyssa”, I said, with pain in my voice. Physical pain? No… the pain of realizing that it was true.

She didn’t remember me.

My answer didn’t seem to satisfy her. I had refrained from using my full title in hopes that my voice would be enough. Enough to remind her of the years we spent loving each other's pain away.

“Nyssa al Ghul, Daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, Heir to the Demon. It’s me, Sara”

The fact that I knew her name must have had an effect on her as she let me go and was now towering over me. I slowly stood with my hands in the air as not startle her.

“How do I know you?”, she said.

“We were… friends, before you…”

“Died?”, she took the words right out of my mouth.

“Yes”

“You’re lying”

“No, Sara. We met in the League of Assassins”

“You’re leaving something out”

She must have heard the uncertainty in my voice. I wanted to tell the truth, but I was unsure how she’d react. I should have known I could never hold a stone cold gaze around her.

“No, I-”

“You’re leaving something out”, she stated with authority as she stepped towards me and held the knife back up to my neck.

I could never tell my love a lie straight to her face. Not with those eyes staring right back at me. The same eyes I stared into every night for three years. The same eyes that promised me she’d never leave as we drifted off to sleep, only for me to wake up to an empty bed.

I sighed; “We were… more than friends.”

She stepped back, but never lowered her weapon.

“More than friends? As in…”

“Lovers”

Something changed in her expression. What, I do not know.

She put her blade away and stepped closer.

“Lovers?”

We stood there in silence, the only noise coming from the city streets forty stories below, looking to each other for the answers to a nonexistent question.

I couldn’t just say nothing. I couldn’t let her leave me again, not with her standing right in front of me.

‘ _I love you. I love you. I love you…_ ’, my mind tumbled over the same three words, trying to find the perfect way to say them. Until I couldn’t take it anymore.

“I love you”, I blurted out, without even thinking.

It was true, though. Three years together, three years apart, and here I was, still willing to give up everything for someone who only ever wanted to get away from me.

I was just a phase for her. An escape from her brutal reality.

I was nothing but a star in the sky to her endless constellations.

She was a star to me, too. My North Star. The only constant I ever had. My first and only love.

But that didn’t matter now. She was a new person with a new life, and a new mind to go along with it. She could love again someday, I hoped. _We_ could love again.

“Did I love you?”, she asked.

I had never found such a simple question so difficult to answer. She told me she loved me, then told me she did not. She told me I was her everything _until she left me in the middle of the night._

“Yes”

I closed my eyes in defeat.

Before I even knew what was happening she pulled me into her arms and put her lips on mine. It took me a moment to kiss back, and when I did, it felt so much like the first time that I almost dropped to my knees and cried. I pressed my body into hers, remembering the feeling of her warmth against me. She licked my bottom lip, and I let her in, soon begging for my own entrance. Our tongues danced like wind and the rain, holding on to each other like nothing else ever was and nothing more ever could be.


End file.
